Magical Beings Troubles
Magical Beings Troubles Summary Plot summary: After the first cat to figure out he had magical powers, all cats who are found to have powers are shunned and deemed evil on the spots. After a cat is born with fairy wings attached to her, she is almost immediately shunned. She soons finds a friend in a cat also shunned, for being to cantankerous. But, he is taken along an evil road. Can she save him before it's too late, or will he be to consumed by hate and love? Prolouge Prologue: A full moon was shining brightly in the sky, as it let down a bright display of light. It had turned the dull stones beneath it a glittering silver and it shown very brightly. It's bright light also reflected off the water, and the water began to shatter it's crystal clear image. A small cat walked out of the forest and settled in the serene place. She was white she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes. She searched around hesitantly, almost as if she was afraid that a huge monster would snap her up from the darkness. She looked back and narrowed her eyes to claw size slits, in annoyance. “I know you're there!” She squeaked, in a vain attempted to sound fierce. “Is that anyway to treat an old friend, Snowkit?” A gruff voice meowed, as a small gray tom with amber eyes stepped from the bushed. “It's Snow''paw now and I'm ''not ''you're friend, ''Freak''kit!” The white she-cat hissed. The gray tom flinched, but quickly recovered and began to move towards Snowpaw like a snake. “I'm not Freakkit anymore, I'm Freak''paw now! And you know more than anyone why I'm called that!” He hissed. “Get away from me you freak, you aren't like us. I can sense it now, you are a dark cat with an evil heart!” Snowpaw hissed. Freakpaw stopped and turned around with a snarl on his face, facing away from Snowpaw. “This is called a self-fulfilling prophecy, you call me a freak and evil too much, and this is what I become. An evil freak, why do you call me that anyways? I'm a normal cat, but my name bears what everyone thinks of me... Freakpaw. Say it aloud and you think I'm weird... Freakpaw. I'm a freak because my mom said, because my dad cursed me, because I was born in a fire. Guess what, so were my brothers and sister... Freakpaw. I was the one burdened to carry this curse... Freakpaw. Ha, freaky cat, is what everyone says when I pass by.... Freakpaw. A cat without friends... why?” Freakpaw meowed, as he began to slowly walk away into the forest. Snowpaw got up and watched him go. “I'll tell you why, you are a freak for a very good reason. You hold magic in you're paw, and no other cat does. You have more power than all of us... and we have seen you use it for evil...” Snowpaw meowed. Freakpaw stopped at the tree line, he turned around, his eyes filled to the brim with rage. “Magic, I haven’t done anything evil,especially with magic. And I don't have any magic! So how do you know this about me?” He asked, his voice seething with anger. “The medicine cats told all of us, or haven't you heard?” Snowpaw hissed. Freakpaw turned back around and walked way, his shoulders were sagging. Snowpaw watched him go with a smirk on her face. “Serves him right for being such a freak.” She muttered, but almost instantly felt sorry. I shouldn't have said all those hurtful, mean things about him... I don't really think of him as a freak, but I can't be friends with him. Everyone forbids anyone to be his friend, being his friend is just asking to be shunned... ''Snowpaw thought. She sighed and looked into the broken reflection of the moon. “What have I done?” She whisper to the moon. ''You have created a monster, good going Snowpaw. ''The thought came to her head, as if said by someone else. “Are you talking to me moon?” She asked a little more loudly then she should of. ''Of course not, don't you know you're own kin? I'm you're father's mother, I'm Sparrowcloud. ''The voice spoke again. The bushes rustled and a orange tabby with amber eyes appeared. “What are you doing out here all alone Snowpaw? You know I worry about you...” The orange tom meowed. “I'm fine Forestpaw! I just met up with Freakpaw... That's all.” She meowed. The orange tom gave her a worried look. “I heard you saying the moon was talking to you and now you were with the freak of nature? I think he might of cast a spell on you...” Forestpaw meowed. “I'm fine, my kin was contacting me when I was looking at the moon... that's all. It was a bit after Freakpaw left.” Snowpaw meowed. Forestpaw looked towards the moon. “It's very late, it's moon high and we should be getting back... Follow me.” Forestpaw meowed in very indifferent tone. ''What will happen now? Will I ever be able to look at Freakpaw the same way again? And will there be more magical freaks of nature... Trivia *One or two of the charecters are based off the Winx Club season 1, and some of the plot line. *Forestpaw is an old RP charecter of my friends, based loosly off her charecter, Flameforest. *Snowpaw hearing her grandmother is a sign that she is closer to her father's side, then her mother's side. *There are three clans now, there were orginally five, but the other two died off. Category:Foxstarandclaw's page Category:Fanfiction